


Sacred Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Shadowhunters, alec lightwood /Jace horndale, my eyes saw yours
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Sacred Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Jace is fierce. Yet his humanity leaves him vulnerable. The battle was bloody and while he fought with all the strength in his body, lives were lost. Try as he might, he cannot save all souls. It seemed like lately he was stuck in an endless cycle of dark days where evil reigned, no matter how hard he tried harm came to good people and he could not stop it. His tears halt as he walks into the institute. He puts on a brave face, will not let Izzy see him cry.

However, the tears fall down his cheeks in heavy droplets as he enters his bedroom. Alec waited for him, and gently pulled him into his arms. Jace weeps for all the people he could not save while hugging Alec tightly. “I tried, Alec. I tried to save them all.” 

“You did everything you could,” Alec assured. “You were strong. You fought bravely, Jace, look at me...”

Jace gazes straight into Alec's eyes, the love and hope in his unwavering gaze. “You are a hero.” Alec kissed Jace’s lips tenderly, his thumb lightly stoking Jace's cheek and wiping away the tears. Jace holds his breath, hoping to be held in his angel's tender embrace and feel his love. A gentle hand palms his cheek, love and compassion shine in Alec’s eyes.

“I love you, Jace,” Alec whispered softly against his lips. “Some battles we will win, others we may lose, but I will always be here for you.” Jace curled closer to Alec, snuggling into his chest as he hugged him tight. 

That night, as Jace curled up in bed in Alec's arms, Alec pressed a sweet kiss to Jace’s forehead as he began to rock him in his arms. He hummed a soft lullaby, and within moments, Jace was asleep in his arms, protected and safe knowing he would always have his soul mate by his side.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/963034.html?thread=109775578#t109775578)


End file.
